


Wet and Wild

by NeilJos10



Category: Scott Pilgrim - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 14:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11420220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeilJos10/pseuds/NeilJos10
Summary: After a long day at work, Stephen relaxes by taking a shower.





	Wet and Wild

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written by my friend, so really all credit goes to him. I just posted it up on the internet.

Stephen let out a deep sigh as he felt the warm water run down his tired body. Apparently everyone had decide to eat at the Happy Avocado on this random Wednesday. A long shower always felt good after hectic days in the kitchen. He could practically feel the grossness of work being washed off of his body. It had been a few months since he had moved in with Joseph and he still wasn’t sure how the shower knob worked. But the water was hot and that was all that mattered.  
Stephen heard the door open and somebody, presumably Joseph, step in. He wasn’t sure, as the glass of the shower door had fogged up. After a couple of seconds, Stephen heard, “Mind if I step in?” quietly, barely loud enough to be heard over the rushing water.  
“Sure,” Stephen replied.  
Joseph stripped down and slid the shower door open before joining his boyfriend in the shower. Stephen stepped to the side to give Joseph a chance to rinse off. “You want me to wash your hair?” Stephen asked. After a short pause Joseph gave a quick nod.  
Stephen reached down and grabbed the shampoo and poured some into his palm. He then began to rub it into Joseph’s hair. The sensation of Stephen’s fingers softly massaging his scalp caused him to let out a breathy sigh that sent blood rushing to Stephen’s nethers.  
After rinsing out the shampoo from his hair Joseph reached for the bottle. In response to Stephen’s confused expression he said, “I’ve got to return the favor, don’t I?” with an expression approaching a smirk. As Joseph began to lather the shampoo into Stephen’s hair, his body moved in closer. Stephen could feel Joseph’s erect cock pressed against his ass. “DO you like that?” Joseph whispered into his ear.  
“Yeah.”  
With that, Stephen quickly washed the shampoo out of his hair and they began grinding against one another. Felling Joseph’s erection teasing him from behind made him let out a moan that further excited Joseph. EVentually, Joseph stopped grinding and stepped out of the shower to grab lube. Stephen decided not to question the fact that Joseph brought lube to take a shower.  
Joseph spread the liquid over his fingers and began teasing Stephen’s hole before asking, “Are you ready?” In response to Stephen’s nod of approval, Joseph slowly slid in his index finger. Stephen initially grimaced at the sensation before gradually getting used to the feeling of Joseph’s finger moving in and out. Once Joseph was satisfied that Stephen was comfortable, he began using his finger to search for Stephen’s prostate. He knew he had found it when Stephen let out a sharp gasp. Joseph rubbed against the spot a few more times before adding two more fingers. By the time he was sure Stephen was adequately prepared, he was a panting mess.  
Joseph removed his fingers and before their absence had gone on for too long, Joseph had pressed the head of his cock at Stephen’s entrance. He let Stephen back onto his dick at his own pace. Stephen slowly pushed himself back, occasionally pausing to catch his breath. After a minute or so of effort, Joseph’s cock was fully hilted in his ass.  
Immediately after, Joseph began to slowly pull back and thrusted back in. Joseph firmly grasped Stephen’s hips as Stephen held himself up against the tiled wall of the shower. Joseph’s thrusts grew in speed and strength, hitting Stephen’s prostate each time. Joseph reached around and began jerking Stephen off with the lube from his previous fingering.  
Joseph’s thrusts began to lose their rhythm as he got close. Stephen felt this and started moaning louder to signal his own imminent orgasm. The hard thrusting came to an end when Stephen and Joseph came simultaneously. The eventually detached themselves and Stephen turned to face Joseph.  
Neither of the two could think of anything to say so they instead embraced one another. Once they had finished washing up, they exited the shower, all the while thinking how lucky they were to have each other.


End file.
